Gardmare (Colorless Memories)
Europa United Private Memo Entry "The Gardmare, pretty much the first of Europa United's Knightmares put into production and the field of war. It also established just how different Europeans approached the craft of then then in infancy development of the Knightmare. What the Gardmare lacked in armor and strength, it made up for in speed and it's close combat abilities to ram into enemy units, run over any infantry units foolish enough to fall itself under it's feet. As well with clipping the legs of Britannia's Glasgow's during the early stage of the Britannia-EU war. As General Bouwmeester, Head of the Dutch 2nd Armoured division showed. When he had his unit of Gardmare's flank both sides of General Upton's Knightmare assault in Algeria in Revolution Year 220, which he finished by launching his panzer division to break Britannia's supply lines formed by the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst. Though he ended up stretching his lines too far and got killed when Dorothea and the freshly knighted, Knight of Ten Luciano Bradly launched their counterattack. With the Knight of Ten, beginning his act of infamy that led to being placed among Euro Forces ten most wanted. Having been reported to lit light to the local villages to draw him out. '' ''Though now considered growing past it sell by date by many Generals and influential parties like the Clements. The Gardmare still stands as a symbolic achievement of the EU's advancement in warfare. Even though tanks and artillery still remain to me just as viable and important in the war. Along with air bombings and fighter jets. Which is something considering how much we are held back by the republic structure and the democracies of the EU. - Gene Smilas, High General of the Strategic Euroforce Command and member of the EU Mitlary Council. '' Gardmare Details The '''Gardmare' is a Knightmare Frame produced by the Europia United. It is a mobile weapon platform used by the E.U. for military escort and protection. the Gardmare was developed from the early forms of the MR-1 Prototype that we were able to 'acquire' from the factories of Britannic Corporation around 2001 a.t.b. Of course, many chief engineers from across the EU states all had their own ideas on exactly how they could take the concept of walking tanks. With the Germans naturally looking to the advancement of their Panzer Tanks from the Great War. The Clements having rather more 'eccentric' ideas as befitting of the rather queer family. The brits were the first to come up with a working design. One that worked as automation for businesses. As well as swift but affordable mobile machines to operate in fields of war. Hence the Gardmare. Design and Specifications Just like the Panzer-Hummel the Gardmare is a vastly different design compared to the Britannian Knightmare Frame. One of the number European Knightmare Frames that we have in our forces, possesses two large claws and two cannons mounted on its arms as its primary armaments. In terms of protection, Gardmare frames also appear to have bulky armor, although the armor can easily be destroyed by the standard Britannian Knightmare Frame assault rifle. Gardmare have exceptional speed and can perform acrobatic maneuvers. Like most Knightmare Frame it also has an ejection system, but unlike its Britannian counterpart its "ejection system" just opens a hatch on the back of the Knightmare for the pilot to exit. A farcry to the Britannian ejection system where its pilot are literally jettisoned to safety. The Gardmare ejection system just left the pilot vulnerable to enemy attack. Operational History Specifications General Characteristics ' *'Crew: One *'Height:' 2.44 meters *'Weight:' 4.12 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features *Landspinner Propulsion System *Cockpit Ejection System Armament *2x Arm-mounted Auto-Cannons *2x Large claws Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares